


Bonds

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Even with the help of Donald and Goofy, Sora was on the verge of losing to Master Xehanort. Then she came back.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Kudos: 3
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Six in my Sokai Week 2020 series.  
> Today’s theme would be Connection.

“You know,” Master Xehanort smirked. “For someone who has caused my counterparts so much trouble, I was expecting you to put up a better fight.”

Sora’s head turned slightly enough to see Donald and Goofy behind him. Both were unconscious at the moment after they protected Sora from Master Xehanort’s latest attack and neither can help him now against the embodiment of pure evil before him. 

He turned back to Master Xehanort. Sora can feel the pure darkness rolling off of his foe’s very being, only kept in check by decades of training, and the χ-blade only intensified his already monstrous power.

“This is the end. Goodbye.”

Master Xehanort plunged the χ-blade into Sora and in that moment, he knew he failed. After many years of fighting the forces of evil, Sora had failed everyone in their greatest hour of need. And now… only darkness awaited the Realm of Light.

…Or so Sora had thought.

“Sora!”

He could feel a growing essence of light deep within him. The voice was slightly muffled, but he can still recognize it anywhere.”

“Kairi?”

Before he knew it, A blast of pure light sent Master Xehanort back. Not far, but just far enough that the χ-blade was ejected from Sora and the weapon’s master could not know what to do.

It was then he saw… her. Kairi, the seventh Princess of Heart. It was like her death by his hands a mere few minutes ago never happened.

“What? How?”

“You really think you could keep me down?” Kairi scoffed, flipping her hair in a show of confidence. “Come on, Sora! Let’s end this!”

“Right!”

“You really think you two children can surpass me and the power of the χ-blade?” Master Xehanort sneered hatefully.

“We’ll show you what we think!” Sora pointed the Keyblade at Master Xehanort. 

“Right!” Kairi held onto the Keyblade, gently enveloping Sora’s hand into her own. “We are stronger than anything you can turn up.”

“Very well, then,” Master Xehanort pointed the χ-blade at the two heroes. “Die!”

A ray of pure darkness emerged from the χ-blade, making its way towards its wielder’s opponents.

The two Keyblade wielders of light were quick to counter the attack with a ray of pure light that emerged from Sora’s keyblade. The two rays collided with each other, forming a power struggle.

The two powers at first seemed equal with neither of their beams taking advantage over the other. But the connection, once broken by Master Xehanort for “motivation” was now stronger than ever and it wasn’t long before the beam of pure light pushed its way to Master Xehanort and struck right through the corrupted Keyblade Master.

Beams of light began to make their way out of Master Xehanort and each one intensified in size and strength.

“No! No! Noooooooooooooooooo!”

And as the power of light completely consumed Master Xehanort, Sora and Kairi knew they won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.


End file.
